causeofdeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretenders
' ' 'Pretenders '''is the fourth episode of Volume 15. It aired on November 11, 2013. Synopsis To foil the assassination of a beloved politician, Jeremy must go undercover with a ruthless London mob... Plot Amy Chen is sitting on a bench in the international terminal of London Heathrow Airport, scanning the busy queues of passengers. She is searching for someone, and reviews an encrypted email on her phone, an email she found buried in the account of Julian Bradley, the murdered software engineer whose body a cleaner was paid to make disappear. It contains the date and time 'Sunday, 7 am.' Suddenly, Jericho , wearing a slate-grey suit—much different from his usual attire—sits two seats down from her on the waiting bench, and faces forward, pretending to speak into the phone pressed to his ear. He remarks that he wasn't expecting to see ''her, and asks how she knew it was them. Amy replies that she'd recognise their Phalanx cipher anywhere, and tells him he looks nice. Jericho tells her not to say his name and not to look his way, becaues it can't seem like they're talking. Looking back at the crowd, Amy spots Krystal, who is gazing at her, puzzled. In response to Amy asking how they're holding up, Jericho's expression softens and he admits it's been tough. He thanks her for asking, as it helps to know she still cares. He asks Amy if she's okay, and she thinks she is. Glad to hear that, Jericho asks why they found her there instead of Julian Bradley. Amy explains that he's been killed, and someone was paid to clean up his body, making him 'vanish.' As Jericho begins to speak, they spot a uniformed police offer. The cop approaches, but passes by, and Jericho speaks quietly, saying that Bradley was the source of the huge leak of classified NATO documents last month. Bradley thought he would get caught, so he asked Brimstone to extract him. They arranged to meet him there with a fake passport and take him to safety in Belize, and were even going to ask him to join them, but they were too late. Amy asks if the government knew about Bradley, and Jericho says Bradley didn't think so, but it's obvious they did, and they killed him for it. Amy doubts this, as, contrary to what Jericho says, the government would want attention—they would prosecute Bradley in a big trial to show everyone what happens when you leak classified info, making an example of him. Jericho agrees. The airport announces the flight to Madrid, Jericho's ride. He tells her they'll go wherever they're needed, to protect people like Bradley who just want the truth out there. He advises her to be careful, as she's digging into something serious. She tells him to be careful as well and, resisting the urge to hug him goodbye, watches him leave along with Krystal. In Booker's office, Jeremy leans against the door as Gareth Kelly paces the room back and forth. Booker asks Kelly to take a seat, but he protests, as he has to address the House of Commons in half an hour. Jeremy explains that they're concerned for his safety; any threat on his life has to be taken extremely seriously. Kelly says he won't bow to terrorists, and asks who made the threat, and how do they know it's genuine. Booker tells him a trusted source relayed it to them, and that's all they can say. Kelly isn't pleased that he is supposed to sit there in fear, while Jeremy tells him that they're simply asking that he remain in police custody until their team can investigate the threat, and they won't keep him there any longer than they have to. Kelly doesn't think it's fair that they don't offer such 'protection' to every at-risk citizen on the city streets. His legislation is that protection, because it would cut murder rates in half at minimum, and he is okay with maniacs wanting him dead because of that. Though Kelly insists he's just one life weighed against thousands, Jeremy tells him he's worth more than one life because he's powerful, and has the ability to effect sweeping reform. Because the people he wants to protect don't have that power, he owes it to them to be responsible with his own safety. Despite admitting that Jeremy may be right, Kelly's conscience—or maybe his pride—forbids that he lie safely in wait while others face those who would undo their nation. When he strides for the door Jeremy is leaning against and the detective doesn't move, Kelly insists he stand aside, but Jeremy urges him to reconsider. Kelly asks if he is under arrest, to Jeremy's surprise, and Kelly says that unless he is under arrest, he's leaving, and asks again. Jeremy is forced to let him through, and as he holds the office door open for him, he advises Kelly to call them right away if he sees anything suspicious. Before he exits, Kelly apologises, as they're doing simply doing their duty and for that he thanks them, but now he must do his. He leaves and Booker and Jeremy join the others in the laboratory. Mal and Reed relay that there is extra security measures being taken. Booker tells the group that Wayne Moreau has apparently put out a hit on MP Kelly. Jeremy asks who Booker's source is, and he replies that he has an informant in Moreau's mob, and assures them that he's trustworthy. Reed asks what his name is, but Booker cannot divulge that, as his source helps under the condition of complete anonymity and is entirely off the books. When Mal accuses him of not trusting them, Booker tells him that not everything's about him, and because Moreau has so many coppers on his payroll if he breathes his source's name in that building, Moreau will find out. Reed asks if his source knows whether Moreau is behind the murder of MP Frost and the string of vanishes. Mal doubts this, as when he met him he seemed kind of dumb, but Booker says he's smarter than he looks. Moreau has his finger in every pie in West London and does protection, extortion, weapons trafficking, drugs, organ sales, everything. He stays free by paying off anyone and everyone, never being even arraigned. Jeremy explains that Moreau certainly has the financial means and motive to kill Basil and MP Frost and pay Darren Crouch because of the anti-crime legislation, and Mal agrees. He asks Kai if the Lucy Bassett scene points to any suspects, and Kai takes back what he said earlier about there being no forensic evidence. There's so much (he says he must be being punished by St. Nick, the patron saint of forensic evidence—after all, how else would he know who's been naughty or nice—for his hubris) that it'll be a while before he gets anything solid out of that mess. Booker asks where he found this guy, to which Mal replies, "Hawaii." It's suggested that they interrogate Moreau, but Booker says no judge would sign a warrant and risk the harassment suit. Jeremy then suggests they foil the plot from the inside by sending someone in undercover, which works because their task force can authorise it. Because Jeremy is the only one with undercover experience that Moreau hasn't encountered yet, he is chosen. They go to the Greenwich football club, where Moreau is, as he is a die-hard fan. He has season tickets and never misses a game. Jeremy asks what his persona is, and asks if he should do a British accent, even mimicing one. Booker asks him never to do that again, and Jeremy apologises. Natara smiles and hands him the case file, saying that there's no need for an accent, as his persona is an American. Born and raised in Texas, his persona is a real person—a bank robber nicknamed 'Hammer.' Hammer's cousin, nicknamed 'Nails,' is a Londoner who was a former henchman for Moreau. He used to visit Nails as a kid, but drifted apart in the last few years. Because Nails took the fall for his boss in a sting, Moreau owes him big, which means he owes Nails' kin. Hammer is finished in America, so he's there to ask for work. Jeremy is given a cheap cellphone to contact Natara and co. Reed is Jeremy's backup and is in the stadiums already, with an eye on Jeremy's phone's beacon. Jeremy is sent off. Jeremy squeezes his way through the packed crowd, to the luxury box suite where Moreau is. He is stopped by a muscular man, and when questioned Jeremy tells him Moreau owes him, as he is the cousin of Nails, who is doing 25 for him. A thin man named Theo opens the door and reprimands the large enforcer, named Baines, for keeping Jeremy out there. He allows Jeremy inside and introduces himself before taking him to see Moreau. First, though, Baines gives Jeremy a pat-down and confiscates his wallet and cellphone and tosses them onto a countertop. Theo guides him ahead to Moreau, who greets him warmly, saying that because Nails was like family to him, Jeremy is, too. He asks how he can be of service to him, to which Jeremy says he's just looking for work. Moreau deduces that he must be 'Hammer,' Nails' American cousin, and remarks that Jeremy looks nothing like Nails. Jeremy says, "I know, thank God, right?" and Moreau laughs heartily, agreeing that Nails was not a handsome man. Moreau, throwing an arm around Jeremy, leads him to the window and says he's never been to the States, and hears he has to try New York pizza. He asks Jeremy if he's ever tried it and Jeremy, remembering his persona, says no, as he's not much for that city slicker type of stuff. Moreau apologises, remembering that Nails told him Hammer was a regular Texas cowboy, and goes on to ask if Jeremy would enjoy being shown the sights of London. When Jeremy declines, Baines says when Moreau offers something, you accept. Jeremy tells him he's already done the tourist stuff, having visited Nails as a kid. Understanding, Moreau asks Jeremy what he would best at; Jeremy replies with robbing banks, and while Moreau likes this, he already owns most of the bank managers in the area, but he is sure they'll find something useful to which he may apply himself to. Although Moreau knows he's not from there, he asks Jeremy which team he would support, and Jeremy immediately replies Greenwich, as it's clear from their plays that they're just a superior class. Moreau is satisfied, but before he can say more, he receives a call and takes it away from them, whispering in hushes tones, a paniced look on his face. When Jeremy tries to slink closer, he is pushed onto a leather couch by Baines. Jeremy asks Theo if they've got any big moves coming up, and when Theo begins to explain the big they have planned for today, he is ordered to keep his mouth shut by Baines, as he doesn't trust Jeremy yet. Moreau angrily hangs up the phone, then guides the three to meet the players. Jeremy discreetly grabs his cellphone. They end up in the service tunnels beneath the stadium. Jeremy is led to the trash disposal area, and when he realises he is cornered and turns around, Baines punches him in the face. Jeremy collapses, and Moreau grabs him by the collar, pressing a gun barrel into his forehead. Moreau demands to know if Jeremy was the person who told Scotland Yard that Moreau is a threat on Gareth Kelly's life. Jeremy vehemently denies this, telling Moreau he's not the one he should be worred about right now, letting out the fact that there's an informant in his organisation. The police obviously wouldn't listen to what Jeremy had to say about Moreau, as he hadn't even met him. They would only listen to someone already in his organisation, someone who already knew his plans. Moreau turns and aims his gun at Baines, saying that he'd known for quite some time, but refused to believe it. Jeremy asks if Moreau is sure it's him, and he is. He drags Baines to the edge of a compactor and demands to know who he is working for. When Baines apologises, Jeremy realises Baines really is Booker's informant. But he is surprised when Moreau demands to know why Baines lied to the police. It could destroy everything he's worked for, because before the cops couldn't touch him, but since they think he has a plan to assassinate a sitting member of Parliament, they'll be able to get a federal agency after him. Jeremy knows that Moreau really wasn't behind the threat on Kelly's life, and he has to find out who put Baines up to this, meaning he has to save him. The detective rushes over to stop the trash compactor before it can get to Baines' head, and when Moreau turns his head, Baines socks Moreau in the jaw and knocks his boss off of him. As Moreau rolls in pain, Baines lunges up and runs for the exit. Moreau demands that Theo stop him, but before Theo can get his gun, Baines tackles him. Theo's head whacks against a pipe and is knocked out cold. Baines limps away, and Moreau goes after him. As Jeremy follows them, he runs into Reed, who suspected Jeremy was compromised when his GPS showed he was on the move. Jeremy explains the situation, and tells Reed they have to save Baines to find out why he fabricated the threat. Together, they run after Moreau and Baines. Moreau is spotted by security when he holds up a gun, so he runs in the opposite direction. Reed and Jeremy go after Baines, as he knows what's going on. Baines tosses a lit fireworks cartridge at them, and Jeremy quickly punts it away. Reed compliments him, saying that maybe he really does belong on a soccer pitch. They follow Baines into the service tunnels, and Baines comes out of the darkness and smashes Jeremy's head into a concrete wall, demanding Jeremy tell Moreau to stay away from him. Jeremy droops to the floor, and to make the message clear himself, Baines intends to stomp Jeremy out of existence. Before he can, though, Reed takes aim from the shadows, telling Baines he is under arrest on the authority of the Special Crimes Task Force. Baines is surprised to learn that they're cops, and tells them that he works with Booker. Climbing back to his feet, Jeremy receives a pair of handcuffs from Reed and latches them onto Baines' wrists. Later that day, Jeremy and co. are in the Scotland Yard forensic lab, watching John Baines' taped interrogation. It turns out that he was being blackmailed by someone he didn't recognise. The man had dirt on Baines, which Booker couldn't even have gotten him out of, and promised to leave Baines alone if he lied to Booker about the threat. After the tape is stopped, Jeremy figures the whole thing had to do with Kelly. Their immediate response was to put Kelly in custody, away from Parliament and away from his address in support of the new crime bill. Though it fits with Basil's murder, it doesn't with the other victims. Amy tells the others that Julian Bradley leaked the Aleppo Papers last month, but that doesn't narrow it down. Suddenly, Kai blusters into the lab, a broad grin on his face. He relays the news of the autopsy, that Lucy Bassett was dragged up the stairs, strangled, and chopped into pieces while she was still alive. Natara and Jeremy realise that she was hanged, drawn, and quartered—''which was, for centuries, the sentence in England for treason. The killer is punishing traitors. The programmer leaked classified documents, the accountant's corporation was under investigation for tax evasion, and the business executive outsourced thousands of jobs last month to foreign markets. They wonder how Kelly fits into all this, and Jeremy orders he be brought in for questioning. Bonus Scene That night, the killer enters the upper story of an apartment building and picks the lock of a flat, slinking inside. He looks for a place to hide until his victim gets home, but is startled when a voice says, "It's time to stop this." He turns to find a familiar face watching him from a leather armchair in the darkness. Advising the killer to assume he will always knows where he is. He tells him it's over, and to leave. The killer tells him it is only the beginning, and the man replies that he's trying to help him not get caught, letting him know that the cleaner has been captured and they found his work. The killer thinks this is good, as the world should know, but the man insists that both him and their associates will go down if he keeps this up. The killer says the man is just like all of them, wanting to repress him, just like 'he' said. The man in the chair picks up a framed photo from the nightstand, in which an ostentatious man grins obnoxiously, and asks how Rupert Cavill betrayed his country. Rupert is a paparazzo who sold compromising photos of the Prime Minister to the tabloids, humiliating Her Majesty's Government. Setting the photo down, he tells the killer that their associates want him to stop, to keep this quiet, but the killer insists that he ''wants them to find his work, and if he tries to stop him, he'll kill him. Relenting, the man leaves, telling the killer they'll stay in touch. Taking a seat in the chair the man left vacant, the killer draws his knife and waits for his victim to come home.